The Prophecy of Katniss Everdeen
by RadiantAsTheSun
Summary: 75 years ago, Eloina Everdeen had visions of a future where the Hunger Games existed. But in preparations for a rebellion, no one believed her. The Capitol caught whiff of a prophetess and set up to capture her. In time, Eloina was the heart of rebellion.


**The Prophecy of Katniss Everdeen**

A/N I think some of you may want to flog me. I totally understand if you do. I really need to start updating on a more regular schedule. But, I have a really good feeling about this story.

This fanfiction is set before the 74th Hunger Games, before Katniss and Peeta were born, before even the Dark Days. Instead, there is seventeen-year-old Eloina Everdeen. Visions of a terrible future torment her, and she even foresees the Hunger Games. But she has the blood of an Everdeen, and will stay strong no matter what. Even if a _disastrous_ rebellion is launched, which she must try to stop before she is too late. But will the people listen to the young prophetess? Will the people believe that this is their destiny if they fight for their freedom?

Don't worry, for those of you who love some Katniss and Peeta love, I'll make sure to include some. Maybe even some Gale, if I'm up to some double suspense.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the computer I'm typing this on.

* * *

Prologue

Katniss's mother glides through the transparent swishing doors of the District 12 Train Station, impatiently pushing through the crowds of enthusiastic people moving into their brand new homes. Normally, Terra Everdeen would be much more composed and in touch with her nirvana. But today is quite an unusual day for the Everdeen family.

_Oh_, Katniss's mother thought, _it is no longer the Everdeen family. Instead, it's the Everdeen matriarch and Katniss Mellark._ Terra Everdeen recalled the blissful day her daughter, young daughter at that, married Peeta Mellark. A match made in heaven, one might say. She remembered the white flowing wedding dress Katniss had worn, the kiss the couple had shared at the altar, and the sweet fragrances the several entwined primroses created. _Oh, how I wish every day was as magical as that one._ Suddenly, Terra pictures her own wedding. She remembers how nervous she had been, and how immediate the change between homes occurred, but at the same time she still reminisces over the love she had shared with her husband, Sylas. _Oh Sylas. How I wish you were with me now, when I need strength to tell Katniss what piece she has been missing all these years._

A quick jab to her left knocks Terra out of her thoughts. "Watch it!" She yells at the retreating backside of a stranger. She rubs her arm resentfully.

But really, Terra was thankful for that break from her thoughts. She needs to focus on getting this package to Katniss. With a new sense of orderliness, Terra briskly walks to the Victor's Village, where she knows Katniss and Peeta lives. She smiles at the thought of them giving her what she's wanted for the longest time.

Grandchildren.

But, unfortunately, that will have to wait. Katniss might be hesitant to have children after she hears what her ancestors predicted of the Everdeen family line...

Terra walks by Haymitch's house, which still reeks horribly. Katniss's mother makes a mental note to herself to tell Haymitch good housecleaning techniques afterwards. She ambles into the front porch of the third house in the Victor's Village and knocks on the oak door promptly.

She hears a faint voice through the door, and the sound of chairs toppling to the ground. Katniss bursts through the doors and hugs her mother tightly. Her mother hugs her back just as thoroughly.

"Mother! It's so great to see you, after such a long time," Katniss says, her gray eyes shining happily.

"It's great to see you too, Katniss. I've missed you," Terra whispers.

"I've missed you too. Well, I think we should go inside," Katniss ushers her mother into her home. Her mother stares at the numerous paintings that occupy the walls of the house. And the kitchen smells of burnt cookies. Buttercup hisses at the intruder, not realizing the intruder is the mother of her truly deceased owner. Katniss glares at Buttercup, and Buttercup scampers away, probably thinking that if she leaves she might get more supper later.

Immediately, Terra wonders where Peeta Mellark is. As if sensing her mother's thoughts, Katniss says, "Peeta's not here at the moment. He's at the bakery."

"Oh, well I think that is for the best." Terra sighs, and seats herself on the lavender shaded couch in the simple living room. She waits for Katniss to sit on the comfortable chair across from her.

Katniss opens her mouth to question her mother, but Terra holds up her hand. Katniss pauses, and waits impatiently, not liking the suspense at all.

"I must share something with you Katniss. Something that has been haunting your father's family for generations. Your father and I were planning on telling you when you were older and more mature, but then Sylas had died and time had gotten away from me... Anyways, when you volunteered for Prim..." Both Terra and Katniss flinched, "I wanted to tell you when we were saying our goodbyes. But I wasn't strong enough to inflict that amount of pressure on you. Not when you were certain you were going to die. And once you had already arrived home safely, things got out of hand. I could see that you were struggling enough already. So I decided to keep the prophecy a secret." She pulls out a white envelope from the inside jacket pockets she wears. Her hands begin to tremble slightly and Katniss refrains from screaming like she wants to. _What prophecy? What secret? What has she kept from me?_

"This was the first thing I took out of our home when the bombs came. Your father used to always keep this journal in a safe place, away from the prying Capitol spies that had searched for this account endlessly. I've carried it around with me ever since." Terra cautiously tugs open the envelope flap, and reveals an unadorned umber colored journal. Katniss stares at the object, completely reticent. Terra hands the leather-bound journal to Katniss, who receives it wearily. She lays the journal on the center of the table, and inspects it. The binding is worn out in several places, the pages have turned yellow colored and weak, yet it seems to give off an aura of knowledge. As if the journal is the key to why Katniss goes through life in a constant struggle.

As if the journal is the key that will finally bring peace.

Slowly, Katniss opens the journal to the first page. The edges of the crisp parchment is tattered and fragile. Katniss hesitates, and tries to swallow her fears. _What is this? What has my mother been keeping from me all these years? Will this bring me answers or result in questions?_ Shaking away the panic that has been spreading through her, she begins to read the journey that started it all.

_"The Prophecy of Katniss Everdeen"_

* * *

A/N Yes, a cliffhanger. Don't you just love them? Usually, I'll write longer chapters than this, but for now I just want to set the prologue. Hope I snagged your attention!


End file.
